Children often wish to view more television than parents and/or guardians feel comfortable with. Parents and/or guardians may wish to restrict the children's screen time in order to make sure children have enough time to complete their homework, engage in physical activities, finish their chores, spend mealtime with their families, and pursue their hobbies. However, children may become upset when parents and/or guardians restrict their access to the television because such restriction may seem sudden and unfair to the children. Parents and/or guardians may want an effective method of imposing viewing limits on their children's screen time without upsetting their children.